


Throwing Stones At The Sky - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Azazel - Freeform, Bobby SInger - Freeform, Competent Hunter Jessica Moore, Ellen Harvelle - Freeform, F/M, Gabriel - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Misuse of African Dream Root, Multi, POV Sam Winchester, and a boatload of others, more winchester feels than you could shake a stick at, with appearances by - Freeform, you guys have none chill about each other; the lack of it is visible from space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: After wrangling hold of Lucifer and jumping into the cage, Sam wakes up in a hospital bed, three years in the past, in a universe where Jess survived the fire and joined him and Dean on the road. Sam must navigate this unknown landscape and figure out if this is real or in his head while trying to stop the chain of events that will eventually kickstart the apocalypse. All while hiding the truth from Dean and Jess and getting a handle on feelings for his brother that he was able to deny once but doesn't think he has the strength to ignore again.





	Throwing Stones At The Sky - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacyevans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacyevans/gifts).



> My artwork for [jacyevans' story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445942)

And another one, my second for this year's [Wincest Big Bang](https://wincestbigbang.livejournal.com/). The second fic I chose was ["Throwing Stones At The Sky"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445942) by [jacyevans](https://jacyevans.livejournal.com/) and it was one name that effectively drew me in and made me claim it - Jessica Moore. We saw way too less of her on the show, and I like to think of her as quite a badass girl, who probably would have taken all the supernatural that surrounds Sam in stride. Like with all my artposts, I won't spoil the story for you, I just leave you a little fair warning - if you think Sam & Dean together are a hot mess, wait until you read Jess smacked right in the middle of it ;) Enjoy!

_PS: Chapter headers are in the works and will be added to both my artposts and jacy's story entries as soon as they are done and uploaded!_

[ ](http://imgbox.com/uJzTUVFl)

****  
  
Notes:  


_Pics:_

Jess: Google Image Search  
Dean: own stock  
Sam: [raloria](https://raloria.livejournal.com)  
night sky background, road pic: Google Image Search

_Fonts:_

[**Sensations and Qualities**](https://www.dafont.com/sensations-and-qualities.font) (title, left part of the credits)

[**Retrocycles**](https://www.dafont.com/retrocycles.font) (names)


End file.
